Big Grins and Cheeky Eyes
by them09
Summary: Photos lined his matelpiece-the team, Kate, Ziva, Gibbs, McGee, himself-his parents and the last one of them-two people both with famously big grins and cheeky eyes. This photo no-one in NCIS had seen. T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

It was late Sunday night and Anthony DiNozzo for the first time since-well-college, he didn't have a date to go to, or some blonde sitting in his apartment, and for some strange reason he felt quite content-just sitting there watching his all-time favourite TV show Magnum P.I.

He pulled his arm away from the edge of the couch and grabbed another piece of pizza. Tonight would probably the last time he would eat pizza in a while, considering she was allergic to it. SERIOUSLY! He thought who could be allergic to double cheese and pepperoni pizza. It was DiNozzo heaven!

Suddenly someone started talking about hair-loss-another add, there were too many these days. Whilst whoever it was, was going on about losing their hair, he looked across the mantelpiece where several picture frames were line up. There was one of him and Kate, Ziva and himself, the three amigos McGee, Gibbs and of course himself. And near the end were his dad, himself and her…how cute she was, followed by one of them-her and him, both with famously big grins and cheeky eyes.

By now he had completely forgotten about Magnum and was sitting there remembering the last time they were together-really there never was a last time. His dad was never around, his mum had died and really it had just been him and her all the time. They had never been a family.

And that was something she had missed out on, something he had for a few years, but something he lost, something she never got, but he had decided to give her now.

Turning off the TV he walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth, before walking to his bedroom, and crawling slowly into bed, where quite quickly he succumbed into a deep sleep.

* * *

"DiNozzo" Anthony DiNozzo barked into his phone. Who on earth was calling him at this hour. "DiNozzo, where the hell are you?" a gruff voice was heard through the phone. "In bed boss, you woke me up. Why are you calling me at this hour?" he said, still tires. "This hour DiNozzo! This hour! It's bloody 9 o'clock" his boss was yelling. "Shit" he exclaimed "I'll be there in 10". I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead he thought to himself.

Anthony DiNozzo was a dead man walking.

He hurried to get dressed, grab something for breakfast-which ended up being leftovers of last night's pizza, and ran to his car and broke every road rule in D.C. to get to work.

Pulling up at the NCIS garage he jumped out and waited for the elevator...from which his boss emerged. "Morning Boss" he said, trying to hide the fact he was quite scared. "Morning DiNozzo" his boss smirked sensing the discomfort of the younger man. Just as Tony let out a sigh a hand collided with the back of his head. Great, he thought.

The elevator dinged signalling their arrival at the bullpen. Slowly the doors opened to reveal 'probie' at his desk-HIS DESK! and 'probette' standing at the plasma obviously waiting for something and suddenly whatever she was waiting for arrived on the screen...and with that came an all too familiar voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, any character associated with the show or Anthony DiNozzo Snr. **

**I do however, own Lizie. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

**-Sarah**

**Bold is what is playing on the Bullpen's plasma.**

* * *

"**You did it Lizie, you did it" an excited and young Tony DiNozzo called as he twirled around a brown haired, green eyed seven year old. "You finished year 2...I knew you could do it" he said as he continued to twirl her. "Tony...Tony...Anthony Dean DiNozzo!" she yelled after he payed no attention. "Yes" he quickly replied, worried, she would do something. ****"Can you please put me down" she called, "Put you down...come on tell me you're excited please... you really should be excited." He said whilst continuing to spin the small child. "Nope" she said, getting straight to the point. "You're not excited...seriously not excited! What DiNozzo is NOT excited about finishing year 2?" he said, shocked with her answer. "The same DiNozzo that is allergic to Double Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza" she called her face almost a shade of green. "I swear sometimes you are not a DiNozzo" he stated finally putting her down before she did turn green. "Well, I still have 10 years of school and college left" she smiled showing a toothy grin. "DiNozzo's these days" Tony muttered, under his breath. **

"Aw Tony, she's so cute" Abby called pulling him back to earth. "Is it your daughter, is it, is it? Tony DiNozzo, do you have a daughter I haven't met? How could you" she said suddenly disgusted with the man she thought of as an older brother.

"**And this is the SIG I carry at work" Tony told the small girl as several weapons lay spread out before them. "Tony, why do you have a knife, in your sock?" Lizie asked. "Rule 9, never go anywhere without a knife" he told her. "It's a pretty obvious place though for a knife" she told him. "Well then where do you expect me to carry it?" he asked, a smirk evident in his voice. "Your boxers" she replied, sarcasm evident in her voice before exploding into a fit of giggles. "Junior" a sudden voice made Tony jump and sent Lizie into another fit of giggles. "Your girlfriends here" he stated, as Lizie displayed her famous DiNozzo grin. ****A slim blonde walked into the room "Hello" she said "I'm Karen" "Hi" Lizie replied in a cold harsh tone. "Karen this is Lizie, Lizie my girlfriend Karen" Tony said, he really wanted the two of them to get along and for some reason like usual it wasn't working. **

"You showed an 8 year-old your weapons?" Agent McGee asked.

"Tony who is she?" his partner, Ziva questioned. "Lizie, well Liz..."

"I'm looking for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo" her voice called. No, it couldn't possibly be her voice. "Tony!" Gibbs' voice broke him from his thoughts. Slowly he turned around to see her, the girl who shared his grin and his eyes, but not his love for pizza. "Lizie, what are you doing here? Your flights not due till this afternoon" he asked curious as to why she was here. "I had to get away" she said. "I know I hated Brooks but seriously it's not that bad" Tony told her. "I've been on holidays for two weeks now" she said. "Two weeks, where have you be...Oh My Gosh! You went back to Long Island didn't you!" he half-screamed causing everybody on their floor to turn and look at him.

"DiNozzo, you still haven't answered anyone's questions" Director Vance stated "so who is she?"

"This is my.....

* * *

**A/N: Please don't hate me for the cliff hanger as I'm not sure of a middle name for Lizie any ideas???**

**And I have nothing against Brooks, I just needed a co-ed school in USA and that is what I came up with. **

**Please Review**

**-Sarah**


End file.
